La primera regla del viajero
by Lunaduct
Summary: La primera y más importante regla al viajar es no encariñarse con las personas de un determinado lugar. Pero, las reglas están para romperse.


**La primera regla del viajero**

Todo se hallaba en orden, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, los cocineros cocinaban, todo estaba en orden y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Ojalá algún día pudiera decir algo como eso y no mintiera o solo lo imaginara.

—¿Estás seguro que no te incomodo? —mencionó mi amiga en conspiraciones y reciente jefa.

—Sí, seguro—afirmé con un marcado tono de sarcasmo; ¿cómo podría estar bien? Si ella estaba sentada en mis hombros, y se movía mientras limpiaba. Sentir curvas femeninas claramente, en la nuca, no es algo que ayude a mi mente.

—Me alegro—dijo sincera; claramente no entiende el sarcasmo, y por eso puede estar tranquila y continuar con la labor de torturarme porque aunque no se percate es justo lo que estaba haciendo en este preciso instante, podía sentir sus piernas contraerse cuando estaba a punto de caer, sus senos tocando levemente mi cabeza cuando se estiraba y su trasero en mis hombros y yo ahí sin poder tocar nada de eso, es que simplemente ¡no es justo!

—¿Cuánto más debo estar así? —pregunté con un tono de voz moderado, no quise sonar desesperado; es decir, ¿tan raro sería si digo que quiero que baje ahora mismo?

—Ya falta poco, no te quejes, además no peso nada—dijo ella mientras continuaba con su labor, que era la de limpiar el techo. ¡Quién entiende a las mujeres! Ellas y su afán porque quede todo limpio, además del hecho obvio que limpiar el techo es algo raro, incluso si no conociera a Ukyo aseguraría que se trata de una excusa para estar encima mío.

—Ya está, bájame—ordenó ella moviéndose un poco, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y casi destruyendo mi autocontrol y mi estado mental.

—Está bien—dije y me incliné para que ella pudiera bajar de mis hombros, lo cual hizo ágilmente como era de esperarse de ella.

—Gracias Ryoga—agradeció, ya de pie, frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con la ropa llena de polvo, a pesar de ello se veía muy bien.

—No es nada, de todas maneras yo me he estado quedando en tu casa y me das de comer, es bueno poder ayudar un poco—dije con una sonrisa, me puse de pie y cogí mi mochila que estaba a lado de la puerta de salida —Gracias por todo Ukyo—ya había estado mucho tiempo con Ukyo, y no me sentía muy cómodo, no por ella, sino por los sucios pensamientos que últimamente he tenido sobre ella, ¡no pueden culparme! Ella es una chica muy guapa y yo soy un adolescente, no podría asegurar que normal, ¡pero las hormonas siguen ahí!

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ella antes de que cruzara por la puerta

—No lo sé, a donde sea, de todos modos no importa—respondí deteniéndome y mirando fijamente la puerta.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó con un deje de tristeza. No era nada pronto, había estado en casa de Ukyo dos semanas ya, era lo máximo que me había quedado en un solo sitio, no debo encariñarme con el lugar ni con la dueña, era la primera regla del viajero, no encariñarse con las personas, porque es más difícil la despedida.

—No es pronto, ya he molestado lo suficiente—aseguré mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en mi cara, una vez ella había dicho que no quería que me fuera, y llámenme infantil pero quería oírlo una vez más, porque eso me alegró y aun cuando lo recuerdo lo sigue haciendo.

—Tú nunca serás una molestia—aseveró y por su tono de voz pude jurar que decía la verdad.

—¿Dime Ukyo si me quedo qué haré? —pregunté, tratando de que entrara en razón o conseguir algo más. Al mismo tiempo, dejaba mi mochila y me giraba a encararla.

—Podrías ayudarme en el restaurante—dijo ella dudosa, yo encaré una ceja y contuve las ganas de reír, ya me esperaba una respuesta así.

—¿Pretendes que me quede para ser tu mesero de por vida? —pregunté juguetonamente, ella se sonrojó con ello, me gustaba tomarle el pelo.

—No, pero… no quiero que te vayas—susurró lo último, repitió esas palabras que me dijo hace unos días cuando estaba borracha, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí como un idiota, hace unos días me había planteado que tal vez no me guste el lugar, pero claro que me gusta la persona que vivía allí.

Ella era una mujer dulce, atenta, perseverante, fuerte y carismática así que no era imposible, además cualquiera con dos ojos notaría lo linda que es cuando sonríe o cuando se muerde el dedo gordo cuando está muy concentrada en algo.

—¿No quieres que me vaya o quieres que esté cerca de ti? —arriesgué, no tímido o nervioso, sino atento, jamás me había sentido así, es decir, siempre estuve atraído por Akane y nunca noté a Ukyo, es más, si hubiese llegado a otro lugar hace dos semanas es seguro que seguiría sin notarlo.

—Sí—dijo ella sonrojada y nerviosa, un bonito espectáculo.

—¿Sí, qué? —pregunté de nuevo y ella se sonrojó más pero me miró fijamente a los ojos y en su mirada solo pude ver seguridad.

—Quiero tenerte cerca—Ya lo había decidido, había roto la regla número uno de todo viajero, me había encariñado de Ukyo, me gustaba su forma de ser, su mirada, su cuerpo, su seguridad, su tenacidad, me gustaba toda ella.

No me importaría romper unas cuantas reglas más, tal vez me quede unos meses en un solo sitio, tal vez me encariñe mucho más de ella, pero nadie tenía que enterarse, porque tal vez y solo tal vez volvería a viajar…pero nunca más solo.

 **N/A:** No sé a uds. Pero en mi humilde opinión creo que me quedó muy bien, esta idea empezó como algo diferente, pero cuando empecé a escribir tomo una forma diferente y pues me dije, hay que terminar lo que se empieza así que ¡aquí está!, me imaginé a Ryoga menos tímido y torpe, sino como una persona que ha viajado mucho y tuvo que aprender de la vida y de las personas, es decir, él se tiene que cuidar solo y tiene que ser más perspicaz y seguro.

Si preguntan por Ranma y Akane, pues no lo mencionan es porque sus sentimientos cambiaron, dejé pequeñas pistas por todo el fic sobre la historia de trasfondo en fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre no habrá secuela o algo parecido a menos que la Musa se inspire.


End file.
